The present invention relates to the treatment of spinal injuries, and more specifically to the use of functional MRI to guide chiropractic adjustment.
The present invention also relates to an improved method of spinal adjustment, and more specifically to the use of MRI or tomographic imaging methods that yield undistorted slice images to guide the adjustment of the atlas vertebrae.